


The Human of the Ruin

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Another one because I'm trash, Because I'm also disney trash, Death in the first chapter, Gaster has a one sided obsession for Sans, Heavily based on the disney version, I was listening to the OST and got the idea, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Multi, first chapter is set up, i am sick, it's gonna get wild, what am i thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Hidden away in the last standing ruin of Old Delta is a mysterious creature never seen by the monsters but often heard ringing the beautiful bells.  Returning to a city where his life Changed a monster become a guard captain.  Fighting to live freely another monster refuses to be caged.These three have their lives inexplicably intertwined by fate and the machinations of a mad man bent on delivering the city from it's impurities and corruption.





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, nestled among the sweeping arc of an elegant valley and the towering peaks of a mountain range unclimbed by man, a beautiful city sprawled, part of the very land it seemed to rise from. Long had the city stood there. Over centuries it had spread from a single castle fortress with a village in its walls to the beautiful center of magic and advancement of all kind.  
  
While Monsters lived the world over mingling with humans, this city was the crown jewel their one true home. It is within this beautiful city where our tale takes place. Our story does not start as it should have in such a setting, in spring time, with brilliant sun shining down on thatched and tiled roofs. No, Instead our story begins on a deep and dark night while clouds heavy with snow blackened the sky, many years before it truly ends. 

The silence of the night was so strong that one could hear the thick snowflakes hitting the ground building up into sweep of snow banks against walls and in ally ways. On this dark and quiet night after lanterns had long been snuffed and the last window shutter locked against the cold a boat quietly drifted along a small channel leading to the main river that cut through the city. The small wooden vessel bore an eclectic group of the desperate. Human and monster both huddled for warmth buried in thick cloaks carrying what little they had of value. For each of them what they held was a treasure beyond compare.  
  
The large dark sockets of a small monster child looked up and out at the buildings as they passed his hand clutching the skeletal hand of his brothers. Long had they travelled and not often through towns and so the buildings with their stone walls and timber frames where still a marvel to his young eager mind.  
  
The boat silently slid against a small dock, little more than a few weather worn boards beside which a man with an old lantern stood. He would aide them out of the boat but not before extending his hand for payment.  
  
"Your gold for safe passage." The man said slowly the oil slickness of his voice made the little skeleton shudder his bones rattling faintly but his grin getting stronger on his brothers hand reassuring as he realized the thinner skeleton was trembling as well. Carefully and quickly coins where placed in the man's gloved palm and each passenger quietly stepped from the boat breathing sighs of great relief. Though they were not truly safe until they made it to the home of their patron, With their feet on solid ground they felt as if they had truly made it safely into the old town ruins of Delta.

Long before, entrance into the city had grown strict and travellers of the world, Humans where thought to be thieves and riff-raff, and monster who travelled with them sharing magic where considered traitors to their own kind. They were not welcome in the jewel that was Delta.  
  
These breaths of relief where short lived as out from the shadows sprang armed guards surrounding the people who had foolishly thought to sneak into the city. It was not the guards who frightened them most, however, but the dark figure who approached. Sitting high above them on a horse black as the devils soul was the great Judge, Lord Gaster. This man had long ruled the city with an iron fist determined to wipe out all he saw as vile and rotten, man or monster, in their midst only perfection could be permitted and even himself was not without his flaws. To rid the city of its impurities was to rid himself, and as he stared down at those he believed to be vermin he knew soon he would feel a cleansing of his SOUL.

"Take them." The order was spoken with a heartless careless tone, no anger or disgust laced his words for they where to far beneath him for such feelings. As guards took hold of arms and began to grab at the people a woman struggled hugging a bundle to her chest.

"What do you carry you vile wretch?!" the guard declared as he pulled at the bundle in her arm as she fought him off Gaster turned to scowl his eyes narrowing on the young woman and the way she glared defiantly holding the bundle.  
  
"Stolen food? Trash and trinkets to sell to those who work hard?! It matters not take them and burn them!" he ordered harsher now, to think they would dare bring their things here to sell and corrupt the people. The woman acted quickly kicking at the guard and ripping free. Her cowl falling from her face the skeletal child watched her red eyes flashing hot with determination as she clung to the bundle and ran! This spurred the others to action and the two skeletons where pulled apart by the others fleeing in different directions. All knew should they be caught it was a death sentence for sure.

Incensed by the audacity of the woman causing the other to fight back and flee, not only did two guards give chase but Gaster followed the hooves of his horse a harsh deadly clattering on cobble stone as the young woman ran pushing her body to its limits to stay ahead. She took advantage of every opportunity using her nimble frame, the horse was grand and big and simply could not make the same sharp turns or slip into the small allies between buildings the way she could cradling her treasure to her chest

Lord Gaster cursed as the young woman leapt over a small fence fleeing through the snow leaving a trail in her wake but never once stopping. The snow fell swiftly and he knew he must follow quickly to still see the trail.

Her legs strained her lungs burned as she ran, the icy air feeling almost like it was burning her throat and lungs as she heaved it in. Then, she saw it the grand towers of the old castle ruin, the center of the great city, a place of safety for all! According to the laws of a long dead monarch any human or monster would be safe inside if they only asked for Mercy and showed the same in turn. She scrambled up the stairs and pounded desperately at the door  
  
"MERCY! Please spare us MERCY!" she screamed desperately but she could hear the loud charging of the powerful horse and dangerous rider drawing close. She slammed her fist on the door one more time but desperation and fear had her turning to flee from what she thought was no aide in her time of greatest need. 

Here in the open plaza there was no way to out run the great beast as it barreled down upon her a wicked hands snapped out quickly grasping at her hair, her shoulder, her arm, the bundle she clutched. 

NO!

She cried out turning to bite the hand! She was met with a shocked and indignant cry of pain as the hand vanished but there where ever more grasping at her, not true hands but magic! Good god! She screeched thrashing and bighting and kicking she would not give in!

Tears streamed as he pulled at the swaddled bundle. The woman went to bite again not one of the hands of magic but his true hand. Disgusted but not surprised by her animalistic behavior Gaster reared back and kicked the human away from him. She fell back and a sick crack echoed in the otherwise silent plaza... It didn't take a genius to know the sagging figure was no longer human, merely the corpse of vermin.

He sneer before looking to see what stolen riches he had reclaimed but as the bundle squirmed in his hand he was brought to pause... parting the fabric he stared at the small baby now cradled in his hands... a child, a human child. Another rat, another grasping thief ready to steal away the perfection and purity that was monster kind, to corrupt it with its hate and malice! He knew what to do, to purge the world of further illness he would banish this creature, send it to follow it's vile mother to hell.

The horse stood calmly as two of his phantom hands carried the baby as far as they could reach summoning bones, their wicked spears ready to strike, he would be merciful at least and make it's ending quick and painless... he wasn't human he wouldn't make it suffer.

"ENOUGH!"

The cry startled him causing the deadly bones to fade as he turned. Standing in the swirling wind of the building storm stood the keeper and great Lady of the ruin. The goat monster was modestly dressed her lavender robe simple and suited for her chosen life cloistered away and caring for all who claimed mercy in the ruin destroying Gasters every effort to eradicate the imperfections. In her arms was the body of the dead woman, Gaster sneered with disgust  
  
"You bid me stop? And for what? This thing will become another vile leech upon this world corrupting the will of monsters, you and I both know this. It is a mercy to end it now while it is as pure as a human can be." He said watching the goat she gently cradled the body paw passing over the slack face.  
  
"You would spill the blood of an innocent, one who cried mercy, on my step?" She demanded angrily Gaster shifted, the horse trotting closer snorting its blood still hot from the chase it's masters strong will keeping it in check.  
  
"She was no innocent she and her like bring in their corrupting ways. She would defile our city she brings her spawn to leech off us. I do my duty." He said shortly, but The Lady shook her head disgusted.

"A pitiful excuse! Then you would slaughter a child and claim it Mercy? Is this what monsters have become?!" she demanded Gaster watched her his cool immovable expression never wavering as she gestured

"You lie to yourself if you think you show MERCY here when you kill a mother and slaughter her child! Are you so pure? Could you look at all who came before us and say so?!" she said pointing to the many statues and reliefs carved into the stone of the ruin, their eyes though empty and soulless seemed to bear down on him a terrible weight.

"Do you think you would go unpunished that your actions would allow you to remain when what lurks beyond is a void hungry for such a SOUL!" Gaster didn't flinch but as he considered her words he felt a seeping fear inside him a damning fear...

"And what would you propose I do? Leave it to grow into such a wretch that it feeds and corrupts our people?" he asked as the ruin keeper turned frowning in thought as she considered his question. She looked at the body and let out a long sigh before looking back at him,  
  
"Keep the child, raise it as your own. If you are so certain humans are completely corrupt then it will not change, or perhaps you can teach it purity and see your fallacies." She said finally Gaster scowled glaring at the bundle he was to raise this thing? To have the child of a heathen in his household?! The very idea was vile and... he studied the ruins and smiled  
  
"As you wish... but... Keep it here, I could not have a human in my house, but if you keep it locked away unseen by monsters unable to corrupt them, then I shall ACT as you say I will raise it I will teach it... and perhaps one day, this thing will be useful to me... I shall bring purity and order... I shall act as a father to this child." He said settling fondly on the idea.

And so the child was sequestered away in the ruins to never be seen and to never 'corrupt' the good monsters of the city. Time passed and the human grew from baby to child to girl to woman, in the blink of an eye it seemed twenty years had gone by, the ringing of bells high in the towers of the ruin sang out each morning and each night and as the people of Delta enjoyed the bells song they quietly whispered of the wicked beast that hid within the ruin walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk slid down the ropes to the main platform as she finished ringing the morning call, birds scattering up around her as she stepped out into the cool dawn. Already the plaza outside the ruins was bustling with activity, the fair was today an annual event where humans and monsters mingled freely with each other, sharing knowledge and magic's, and of course there was the SOUL contest. Frisk was always amazed to see the different SOULS that entered, the colors where beautiful and some glowed so strongly.

"Busy today what's up?" Frisk looked over as vines climbed up the stone facing of the wall a bright yellow flower popping up to look out over the plaza then to Frisk curiously  
  
"It's the festival day today, they were setting up things for a while last night to, looks like it'll be even bigger than last year at this rate." She said smiling as she gesture leaning on the railing to look out at the colorful flags and tents.

"Stalls are being set up along the main lanes that come into the plaza from north, east, and west." She said the flower bobbed watching a moment before making a grumbling sound rustling his leaves  
  
"And let me guess you're going to stay here again hmm?" he asked only to be tisked by another voice Frisk looked up brightening as Chara appeared the beautiful spirit was a little older then her, and had died supposedly some years before and become tied to the ruin. She had watched over Frisk for years and become Frisks closest friend and confident. It was she who had brought Flowey up to the tower of the ruin so Frisk could have a playmate.  
  
"Flowey you know I can't leave Father would be so angry if I tried!" She exclaimed, then continued gently, "I-it's ok, I enjoy watching... so many people would just make me nervous." She assured though her expression told a different story as she turned to walk inside, Charas hand swatting at Flowey, even if she couldn't actually hit him she could annoy him!

"You ding bat why do you do that? There nothing more boring than watching everyone else have fun!" she hissed at him annoyed, the flower at least tried to look contrite before huffing out a breath and following as Charas spirit drifted into the tower after Frisk.

"Are you sure you're ok dear, Like you said it looks to be the biggest one we've ever seen it might not be like this again." She said gently Frisk shifted reaching up to touching a glittering shard of colored glass she had strung up they chimed softly and sent shafts of color through the room with the morning light.

"W-well yes. Of course, I... just don't need to watch them setting up is all, you know... I mean, really I should do some sketches, or perhaps practice scales, or..." she mused stopping when Char drifted in front of her shaking her head as she reached out cold fingers gently guiding the girl to look her in the eye

"Or you could go out and see the festival." She said Frisk gasped Chara was not above suggesting a little bit of trouble but never anything so daring as to directly disobey Fathers orders!

"I couldn't! What if someone was able to see my SOUL... or worse what if Father saw me Oh he would be so angry..." she said shivering weakly Flowey climbed onto the table Frisk sat at waving his leaves to make her look at him next

"You got cloaks and there are so many humans do you really think he could pick you out from a crowd? you're not all that remarkable you know." He said the comment was scathing but Frisk well used to his manner took it as it was intended. A kindness.

"W-well that is true but." She looked up feeling the cold air of Charas hand brush her cheek

"My dear you needn't hide away forever how can you grow here? One day won't kill the old rotter." She said with a cheeky smile making frisk laugh

"Besides if you leave after him and come back before his evening visit he'll never know." Flowey added primly Frisk shifted sorely tempted it did sound like a wonderful idea just one day to see others, to live the excitement of the festival instead of just watching it! Was it allowed, was it so much to want... was it wrong for such a small wish?

But...

Gaster... Her father... if she snuck out and he found her, he would feel so betrayed... how could she possibly do that to him... But she so wanted to go...

Then it hit her, it was such a simple obvious idea! In fact that was a wonderful idea. She stood hurrying across the platform

"It can't hurt. You're right I'll do it, I- ah!" she gasped stopping at the top of the stairs Judge Gaster stood there brow arched, he towered over her his intimidating figure easily dwarfing hers as he looked at her. Looked down at her stealing her breath.

"My child whoever are you talking to?" he asked his voice cool but not really confused, it wouldn't be the first time he had come across her speaking to no one. She fumbled losing every ounce of will as he spoke stepping backwards quickly and dipping into a low curtsy she knew her manners and knew he was a powerful man who commanded... demanded her respect.  
  
"M-my friends Father, t-they w-wish you well." She said weakly as he moved past her robes billowing a little as he nodded, smiled faintly and touched the little yellow flower in a small terracotta pot.  
  
"I see, and your friend is the flower, Can flowers speak?" he asked calmly, despite his easy manner Frisk flinched fearfully  


"N-no Father b-but i-if they could I-I know they would be respectful to you." She said quickly he nodded accepting her words as his right and moved to the little table where they took meals when he visited.  
  
"Very good my child, The bells rang well today. You have learned the new peel quickly, I trust you thanked the Lady for teaching you?" he asked strictly Frisk nodded quickly as she pulled a fine cushioned stool out for him arranging the table and setting out the neat dishes that she kept appropriately clean for his visits

"I brought us something lovely for breakfast, I was gifted fresh strawberries by Duchess Undyne." He explained easily Frisk smiled and she waited for him to take his seat pouring juice from the bottle he always brought before sitting herself, Speaking only once her duties where complete.

"Oh? What a wonderful treat father thank you for your generosity in thinking to bring some for me." She said with honest joy as she carefully separated and served ensuring Gaster got the biggest and juiciest looking ones automatically ensuring he got the best, he was her father the generous man who had raised her, made her his child.

"Of course, now will you tell me of your lesson plans today?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question as they both knew she would do so.  
  
"Y-yes Father, b-before I do... I-I'd like to ask a question... i-if I may of course." She said quickly nerves building inside her burning hot in her throat almost stopping her from speaking, Gaster watched her a moment before inclining his head gesturing for her to continue.

"W-well.... I-I-I was... I th-thought may... maybe..." she hesitated gasping softly when she noticed his annoyed expression, he hated when she stammered. She stopped speaking taking a deep steeling breath,  
  
"I wished to ask if I may sit by you to observe the festival today please." She said quickly shivering there was a clatter of a stool as he stood

"You would ask me to take you out there among those... those heathens?!" he demanded angrily gesturing around her little room

"Have I not done enough?" he asked clearly deeply insulted, Frisk scrambled up quickly from her seat

"N-no! Father it's not that at all! M-merely that I am almost one and twenty and had thought perhaps, as long as I remained by your side and..."

"And what? Where eyed by the drunken reprobates? Or perhaps you hoped I would allow you to partake in their impure frivolity? Perhaps you wish to be taken advantage of by some man in a foul stupor brought on by drug or drink?!" he demanded angrily she flinched but his foots steps descending the stairs drew her from her defensive position as she followed  
  
"F-father please that's not what I meant at all I merely wished ... I see it up here and it seems so cheerful, I know you attend and so I though... I merely wished to experience it with you." She said desperately hoping to ease his anger. He sighed as he stopped looking out over the stone railing to the plaza below

"I must attend! My duty as judge demands an appearance to oversee that vile display of loose morals!" he said with clear disgust she had sorely underestimated how much he hated the festival

"How could I expose you to such rot? It seems bright and cheerful because you're up here you cannot see the flushed bloated faces or the quick thieving hands, the disgusting erotic displays of the loose moraled!" he insisted turning to look at Frisk whose hands where folded in front of her, her head bowed respectfully  
  
"Father it was not my intention to upset you, I am sorry I made such a selfish request." She said softly. The elder monster moved brushing a hand over her head  
  
"My child. You cannot understand as you have not been among them but those down there today are so eager to corrupt and wound those like you." He said guiding her to the railing his arm sweeping out to encompass the city  
  
"These many years it has been my duty to keep this city pure and honorable but every day those who would hurt, steal, and cheat. They slip in just to take advantage of the good people, just to take advantage of those like you." He said easily   
  
"I see it every day, more so then most because of my duties as Judge. I saw it the day that woman tried to toss you in the river." He said gently Frisk nodded as he drove home the fact it was his will that had saved her life.  
  
"Please forgive me father." She said softly again guilt weighing heavy on her as he spoke, He smiled slowly drawing her into him holding her gently before guiding her back into the tower

"I am not blind to your wishes my child but until this city is truly safe how could I ever feel safe letting you leave here?" he said softly before moving to rest a hand on her chest, "Not only that but never forget what I have shown you about your SOUL." He said Frisk winced as with a tug of magic she felt him draw out the red heart shape of her SOUL  
  
"It is red, a sinners color." She said softly looking at it, it seemed pretty to her gentle and easy but he insisted the color meant she was marked by evil. Gaster nodded patting her head like an approving teacher might a child before pushing the SOUL back into her.

"Yes, you strive to be honorable but that color means your SOUL will strive to steer you down the wrong path, To corrupt you." He said gently guiding her to sit by her paints and the blank pages he provided.

"Remember my child I do all this to protect you, to shield you from all that might harm and corrupt you. But you can only be safe and pure as long as you remain in here, do you understand?" Frisk stared at the blank page before her a moment then nodded   
  
"Yes father I understand. I shall never speak of this again." She said softly turning to watch as he leave  
  
"You're a clever girl my child, I will be quiet tired from today, Paint me something perfect for this evening, if I am pleased I may bring you a treat." He said calmly as he swept from the room smiling to himself. How easy it was to squash any determined impulses she may have to reminded her of how her life belonged to him.  



	3. Chapter 3

As Frisk spoke with her friends, Chara and Flowey, who were trying to help boost her self esteem back, on the other side of the city a Skeleton rode into town on a dignified brown steed. He held himself well, tall and strong he wore shining armor of a fine silver like metal, the delta Rune engraved in it, the surface though well kept and polished was nicked with signs of age and wear... combat and defense. He wasn't a captain for nothing after all, he had trained and fought well for his position refusing to allow his youth as a prisoner define his future. His childhood was a blur of training and harshness and the vaguest memories of softness that had kept him from becoming ruthless in the way of his peers.  
  
He knew he had been in delta as a child but he had not been back in many years. Between training to be a guard, the skirmishes with Humans who still disapproved of monsters, and Maintaining order in towns and cities that were not so strictly governed, he had simply never had the chance, and maybe, not much of a desire. It was certainly vastly bigger than any other city he had been to, in fact it felt bigger than his own memories, how odd, he would have assumed it would feel smaller now he was grown but it was just as impressive. No wonder it was considered the center of Monster culture. 

As the streets grew more crowded he slid off his horse gently rubbing it's neck reassuringly, though it was passive about the crowd. The fact was he was a good animal, calm and easily took Papyrus' commands the perfect horse for him, maybe it was time on the battle field or maybe it was time spent patrolling streets and catching riffraff but Papyrus and Speg where a unit.

Papyrus was a little annoyed to be pulled away from his old post, after so much time on the battle field the quiet town he had been stationed had been very relaxing, a good place to recover from the mental wounds of the war. He didn't object to being in Delta, and as he understood it his skill would be well appreciated here, but he knew he would miss the quiet of the smaller town. Though on first glance everything seemed quiet peaceful even if the city was buzzing with festival energy he knew in a city this big there would undoubtedly be trouble. It was quiet a nice place and he was interested in looking into this festival, but before he could do anything he had to go to the Hall of Judgment and see Judge Gaster for his post... He scowled at the map he had dug out, everything was just so different, or maybe this map was outdated? He had bought it in a village on the way so it was entirely possible...

"Looks like we'll have to ask for directions won't we?" he said grinning to the horse as it shook it's withers snorting out it what might have been agreement... or annoyance, one couldn't be sure really.

As Papyrus walked trying to find someone who could give him directions in the streets of the beautiful city music played and people milled about. Even as the festival set up people lived their lives after all and among those people where some of the Travelers who come in for the festival, a time of freedom where anyone was welcome in the city. Bells chimed softly as a flute played, the small skeleton that danced for the small crowd grinned, bouncing about and performing alongside him a fluffy white dog yipped and pranced about with her owner. 

There was a light fun air to the dancing and music, human and monster children danced about to the music as people clapped along in delight. The skeleton was shorter than the average person, slighter as well, carrying himself lightly as he danced with the music. Sans had been dancing for a long time it was one way to earn money, He enjoyed the freedom of movement of dancing and as Skeletons where quiet rare monsters he was able to make a fair amount of money with his dancing.

It helped their group a lot and he was glad for that, he only had a few memories of his childhood, but he remembered his first time coming to Delta. The fear of soldiers, hot angry red eyes, being pulled away from his brother in the panic of escaping arrest. It weighed heavily on him every day but he had hope his brother was out there somewhere hopefully living a good and fulfilling life. After that terrifying evening the group he had fled with managed to get back out of the city and he had been taken in by a different troupe of travelers. Sans had stayed with them growing up with them, he became close friends with another boy who had joined the same time as him. Mettaton, a metal monster who was a great performer, he was the one who had taught Sans to dance. They used to perform together but since he had become the, well sort of leader of their troupe, he didn't perform out on the street like this anymore.  
  
Sweeping his arms out sparking blue butterflies fluttered out to dance around the crowd making the children squeal with delight as they chased the playful magic. Sans had to admit he liked being able to make people smile and laugh like that, even if between the spectators he could see the disapproving scowls of those who looked down on people like him. Even if inside his chest he hated how small and meaningless they tried to make him feel...

There was a sharp whistle of a look out and the butterflies vanished as the crowd quickly dispersed dragging children away as Sans and the flute player began to flee, a sudden sharp bark caught the small skeletons attention and he turned as the Pup Toby was quickly scratching at coins that had fallen from the little sack they carried he moved fast kneeling to snag the coins he knew he shouldn't risk it, just take what they had and ran but, Damn why should he run from the money he earned!

A thickly gloved hand snagged the bag coins scattering as an already weak seam gave between them fighting for it.

"What a lot of money for a thief to carry." The guard sneered as another grabbed Sans ' upper arm roughly Sans couldn't struggle to much, he simply didn't have the health for it, his body had never been particularly resilient.  
  
"I earned that money, get off me, we're here for the festival." He said with a growl the dog between his feet snarling and barking but not daring to attack, for one she was small enough she could get really hurt if the soldiers turned on her and for two even it was aware enough that her master would get into a lot of trouble if she bit a guard.

"Oh yeah can you prove ya earned it and didn't steal it, You travelers are tricky you know, Who knows what kind of things you learned." The one holding his arm sneer before smiling He was an odd monster a rock like formation with a vaguely humanoid shape while the shorter stouter guard Was bullish, literally right down to the thick Iron ring in his nose. While some people had paused to glance over none dared to step in to try and stop the assault weather they approved or not, no one dared interfere with the judges men.  
  
"I was performing right here just a second ago you gravel heads." Sans growled trying to pull away as the rock one holding him tried to pull him close when suddenly the horse of someone walking by them kicked up knocking the rock soldier onto his 'face' Sans stared a moment shocked looking over as the brown steed huffed his hoof clattering against cobble as he saw a Tall skeleton wink at him from the other side of the horse as he hurried over to look at the soldier.  
  
"Well My goodness I really don't know how that happened are you alright? I think it's all these crowds." He exclaimed, he had a big voice that tickled something in Sans' memory but considering both rock and bull where distracted he didn't stay to try and figure it out instead snatching up what he could and making a break for it.  
  
Papyrus in his fine armor made and absent gesture with his hand and abruptly the horse bucked out again sending the bull flying back into a wall while the rock scrambled up drawing a sword intending to teach his careless attacker a lesson for daring to interfere  
  
"How dare you stand in our way you little-" his gravelly voice was cut of seeing the large sword engraved with the delta rune, and his armor given only to the highest ranking soldiers. The Monster was quick to lower his weapon and bow respectfully, he might have even remembered something about a new captain being brought in, a star captain who had seen real combat during the war!  
  
"C-captain! I apologize I had no idea!" he exclaimed hurriedly little rock chips falling from him as he scrambled to think of what to say to excuse his actions as he motioned frantically for his rousing partner to join him quickly in greeting their superior.

"That's fair you where busy assaulting someone after all." Papyrus said, he had a friendly smile but his tone made the two soldiers shiver fearfully

"I-it's the gypsies sir! Travelers are known for stealing and our du...ty..." the bull who had started his declaration with an angry venom, trailed off as Papyrus stared him down. Thick ears flattening back against his head in a very submissive gesture he fell silent possibly mumbling apologies for speaking out of turn under his breath. Bulls weren't easy to intimidate it's why they made such good guards and soldiers but The tall skeleton was very imposing.  
  
"I watched some of that performance, those coins where earned fairly. Aside from that, isn't the point of the festival to bring us all together? Did you really think they stole that money or did you have something else in mind? Perhaps you're biased.. which in that case would make you a poor guard when you're duty is to protect all, citizens." he said a deep threatening venom touching his words, then smiled as if he hadn't just scared the life from them.  
  
"Now It's been a while since I have been back to Delta perhaps you can guide me to the Hall of Judgment?" he asked easily the two soldiers nodded quickly scrambling to call for everyone to move so that they could lead the higher ranking soldier along.

Papyrus paused when a gleam caught his eye, a few gold coins still on the ground, he plucked them up frowning faintly, vague memories of fear running through his mind, He had been a gypsy child. That was what had angered him most about what they had said. He wished he could have done more, not just because they had been travelers like himself or even that the dancer had been a skeleton, but because he had seemed so terribly familiar. Then again, Papyrus was sure he'd never seen another skeleton before... perhaps it was just his imagination but he was sure he had forgotten something important. So he walked his horse along after the two guards the horse calm and steady despite his claim of it being upset by the city. Spotting an elderly monster sitting in dirty rags he tossed the coins he had picked up into the little sack on the ground before him and kept walking not seeing the blue eye lights that peered out from the Ally way behind the man watching the soldiers go.


End file.
